A Feast for Gnats
}} Walkthrough *This quest is automatically undertaken after completing When One Man Is Not Enough. *Go to Sauromugue Champaign (S) and talk to Mham Lahrih at the West side of (K-9) on the top level of a small fort for a cutscene (just north of the maw). **'Attention!' :The easiest ways to get to Mham Lahrih are to take the Campaign Arbiter from town to Meriphataud Mountains (S) and then head north and zone into Sauromugue Champaign (S) to get to her at (K-9), or to use the Survival Guide to travel to Sauromugue Champaign. It is both faster and safer. *Click on the Abandoned Mineshaft at the bottom of the stairs next to Mham Lahrih for another cutscene and to receive your Signal Firecracker. **Have your party leader click it a second time to start the fight. **If mission failed and Signal Firecracker was lost, you can get a new one by talking to Mham Lahrih again. ***You may only get one replacement each Vana'diel day. *Talk to Dhea Prandoleh in Windurst Waters (S) North (H-10) to complete the quest and get your reward. Fight See Player Testimonials and Strategies *Enter Ghoyu's Reverie via the Abandoned Mineshaft. Up to a full party can come, provided they have a Signal Firecracker, if its their first time. Otherwise, if anyone has completed the quest before, they will not need a Signal Firecracker to enter, only someone with one to participate. **Buffs cast outside the battlefield do not wear off when you enter! Except buffs that wear upon zoning, such as composure, refresh etc. **Exp is lost during this fight! **Remember that TP WILL be lost due to changing Areas! **Romaa Mihgo and her Wildcat Volunteers assist you in this Assault style fight. **The objective is to destroy the Confederate Belfry. ***The Confederate Belfry has approximately 13,500 to 14,000 HP (AMII for 1100 dmg took about 8% off) ***The Confederate Belfry spawns Quadav after taking damage. **There are a number of Quadav that are present at the beginning of the fight. Approx. 12 Quadav at beginning of battle of various types including Nickel Quadav, Zircon Quadav, Silver Quadav & Bo'Dho's Shieldwarrior. ***The Quadav seem to initially have hate on a specific Mithra. Can be pulled away normally, but difficult due to Mithra's attacking. ****The mithra have a specific target they will head for after reaching their spot in the arena. (Ran in and ES + Sleepga II all the quadav and the mithras ran to attack their target quadav anyway) ***'Note:' Romaa and the other Mithra do not engage until you are within 25' giving ample time for TP via Meditate or Opo-Opo Necklace plus buffs. ****Note that your time is not infinite. The Mithras WILL run in to attack without you if you take too long. Others have reported that they had time for 2 Meditates without the NPCs running in, however, we waited for 3 Meditates (due to Shikikoyo) and when we ran in the NPCs were already fighting and Romaa died before we even saw the Belfry. ***Quadav show no apparent resistance to sleep, bind, or gravity. **Eventually, a number of Gigas will spawn as reinforcements. **Romaa Mihgo must be kept alive. If she dies, the quest ends in failure. Note: It is possible to attack the Confederate Belfry "zerg" style and win, since defeating it would end the battle. However, Romaa has low defense. She and the Wildcat Volunteers are very fragile and will die quickly if not repeatedly cured. ***You cannot buff Romaa Mihgo or any of the Wildcat Volunteers. **As this is not a mission battlefield, KO will result in exp loss. ***If you are KO when kicked from the battlefield, your reraise will be lost from zoning out. *Trusts can be called inside. Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests de:Damen-Ligafr:Félin festin